hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Dr L JSPs
A JSP is a secret format for storing sprites created by Mike Hommel. It is only a recent thing that you can edit them and create your own. If you have Dr Lunatic or any other Hamumu Software game which either has Bouapha, Kid Mystic, or young Dr. Lunatic as the protagonist, then you can find these "JSPs" in the games graphics folder. These JSPs, as mentioned above, store sprites of different "monsters" used in Mike Hommel's 2.5 dimensional games. What The Heck Are JSPs Composed Of? JSPs are files containing sprites which are in 256 Bitmap format. The number of sprites of the "default" JSPs in the game's graphics folder depends on the individual file. Here is a list showing the number of sprites in each default JSP of Dr. Lunatic SWC: alien - 232 ; Xeno Hunter alienegg - 14 ; Egg autozoid - 128 ; Autozoid babyalien - 80 ; Xenoid babyseal - 160 ; Baby SEAL, also recolored to be used as the Elite SEAL babaything - 352 ; Thingie bat - 216 ; Scary Bat bgshroom - 216 ; Mush the Shroom bigbat - 120 ; Scarier Bat bigspdr - 168 ; Spitter boiler - 22 ; The Boiler bouapha - 472 ; Bouapha bullets - 388 ; Bullet sprites used in the game burner - 2 ; Burner cactus - 200 ; Cacton chest - 5 ; Treasure Chest coffin - 20 ; Coffin cone - 168 ; Creeping Cone countess - 28 ; Countess cpbody - 40 ; Centipumpkin cphead - 8 ; Centipumpkin crazypants ; Mr. Crazypants djinni - 192 ; Djinni doombnny 64 ; Doom Bunny dozer - 32 ; Dozer The Dozerian dr-L - 168 ; Dr. Lunatic dustdevil - 23 ; Dust Devil eggsac - 26 ; Egg Sac freakazoid - 144 ; Freakazoid genrtr - 10 - ; Generator geozoid - 160 ; Geozoid ghost - 56 ; Spooky Ghost ginger - 264 ; Ninjabread Man greatpk - 13 ; Great Pumpkin hugebat - 7 ; Die Uberbat intface - 66 ; Lifebar,Scorebar,other bars... isozoid - 184 ; Cryozoid items - 143 ; Item sprites, quite obvious items_old - 143 ; Old Item Sprites From Spooky Castle And Dr Lunatic Expando Pak jello - 176 ; Jellofish kingcone - 27 ; King Cone knight - 47 ; Stan Glass kongor - 32 ; Kongor lamp - 9 ; Magic Lamp lefty - 224 ; Lefty lich - 9 - ; Richie Lich loonybot - 15 ; LoonyBot 5000 loonygun - 16 ; LoonyGun loonyshp - 8 ; Loony Zoomer lunachick - 217 ; LunaChick magmazoid - 160 ; Magmazoid mamaspdr - 240 ; Mama Spider matbody - 7 ; Matilda (Body) matbrain - 7 ; Matilda (Brain) matclaw1 - 16 ; Matilda (Left) matclaw2 - 16 ; Matilda (Right) mathead - 11 ; Matilda (Head) matskull - 11 ; Matilda (Skull) mattail - 36 ; Matilda (Tail) mboxer - 256 ; Mailboxer mechabouapha 192 ; MechaBouapha minecar - 64 ; Mine Cart minisub - 8 ; Mini-Sub miniwacko - 169 ; A Little Crazy minizoid - 161 ; Microzoid moss - 17 ; Mucho Moss mossgrnd - 29 ; Moss Grande mumble - 224 ; Mumble patch - 16 ; Pumpkin Patch, it's also recolored for the Boomkin, and brightened up for the Squash Patch patty - 136 ; Crabby Patty pause - 11 ; Pause menu sprite penguin - 64 ; Pengulon piranha - 112 ; Piranha pizza - 9 ; SWC Title Screen pkstein - 104 ; Pumpkinstein planet - Old Version Of Dr Lunatic Select Screen puff - 40 - ; Crab Puff puffyfish - 184 ; Puffyfish pumpkin - 48 ; PUMPKIN! punkbunny - 129 ; Punk Bunny punkin - 80 ; Punkin pwrarmor - 112 ; Power Armor pygacct - 328 ; Pygmy Accountant pygmy - 400 ; Pygmy pygmy2 - 328 ; Pygmy Hunter pygmy3 - 280 ; Pygmy Shaman pygmy4 - 400 ; UltraPygmy pygmydiver - 432 ; Pygmy Diver raft - 7 ; Raft robofcty - 28 ; RoboFactory robopk - 56 ; Robopumpkin robot1 - 48 ; MiniBot robot2 - 80 ; MeanieBot roller - 11 ; Roly Poly santa - 200 ; Santa Claus sdzl - 48 ; Super Duper Zombie seacuke - 256 ; Sea Cucumber serpent - 160 ; Aquazoid shark - 13 ; Sneaky Shark shocktr - 184 ; Shock Trooper shrmlord - 112 ; Shroomlord shroom - 184 ; Shroom skeleton - 304 ; Bonehead snkyshrk2 - 16 ; Sneaky Shark in chest snowguy - 288 ; Snowguy sphinx - 11 ; Sphinxter sphinxarm1 - 10 ; Sphinx arm left sphinxarm2 - 10 ; Sphinx arm right spider - 176 ; Eensy Weensy squash - 112 ; Squash starfish - 248 ; Starfish stickman - 12 ; Happy Stick Man suprzmbe - 304 ; Super Zombie thething - 11 ; The Thing thingtent - 16 ; Tentacle thingtent2 - 16 ; Tentacle Tip titlespr - 25 ; Old Version Of The Dr Lunatic Title Screen triceroid - 144 ; Triceroid turret - 8 ; Turret, also recolored for the Good Turret ultrazoid - 17 ; Microzoid underzoid - 232 ; Aquazoid Underwater, also recolored to be used as the Magmazoid Underwater vampire - 104 ; Vampire wacko - 168 ; Wacko, also recolored to be used as the Madman wetseal - 176 ; Wet Seal willy - 160 ; Wet Willy wolfman - 440 ; Werepuppy, also recolored to be used as the Weremutt yerfdog - 3 ; Yerfdog yeti - 320 ; Sven, also recolored to be used as Bjorn and Olaf yugo - 128 ; You-Go zombie - 256 ; Zombie zomboni - 72 ; Zomboni Creating Your Own JSPs... Creating your own JSPs is a relatively new thing. It can though be accomplished by using JspEdit, a tool created by SpaceManiac of Platymus Software. But before we move on, let's talk about how you can use it if you want to lets say create a world with new custom sprites for goodguys or enemies. (I'm talking in a Dr Lunatic Supreme With Cheese point of view). Version 7.8 Of Dr L SWC... In this version you have to do renaming if you want to see your own custom sprites in the editor. For example, lets say you made a sprite to replace the looks of the Xeno Hunter. What you have to do is find the JSP file for Xeno Hunter (which is alien.jsp) and then rename that to lets say alien_original.jsp. And once you have done that you can then move in your custom sprite into the graphics folder and rename it to the default file name of the monster you're replacing. It seems a little tiresome doesn't it? That's where Version 8.0d comes in. Version 8.0d of Dr L SWC... This version has no new worlds or anything similar, only the editor was improved. One of those new editor features in 8.0d is the ability to use your own custom JSPs without renaming anything. What you have to do in this case is copy your custom JSP to the "user" folder of the game's directory. To use it quickly in a level follow this example (If you want to use the sprite in more levels you have to create the same special in each level): 1.Create a special with one trigger, TIMED, and one effect, MONSTER SPRITE. Trigger once every 0.00 seconds after 0.00 seconds elapse (TRIGGER) Change Anybody at Anywhere to graphics Having Problems With Creating 256 Bitmap Images? This can be a very common problem with newer machines, the easiest solution is LunaticPal. It's yet again, another tool created by Spacemaniac, or Tad Hardesty as some would call him. The process is very simple, when opened, it will prompt a window asking for a PNG or a BMP, simply select the desired file, but at the output window, remember to add the .BMP extension.